No Regrets (Koukai Nashi)
by RabidHell
Summary: This is not a fan fiction of Kanokon, this is just something I whipped up in my spare time. It's all about a guy learning that you have to take risks sometime's and not regret anything in the end. All critiscism is accepted as long as its constructive. Enjoy Chapter 1 :D


Chapter 1

Back from a trip to Chicago, Akira is happy to be back in his apartment. Akira lives in Osaka, Japan with his girlfriend in a large apartment complex. He is a student at Osaka Institute of Technology and is 24 years old. His girlfriend Chiharu runs into his arms, wanting to be in his warm embrace. Chiharu says "It is so good to have you back, I missed you so much". He replies "I missed you too; it is good to be back. Now we can spend some quality time together". He leads her towards the living room. "Let's just sit on the couch and watch T.V together Chiharu". She quickly replies with a "yes", and the rest of the night is spent sitting on a couch watching SpongeBob. Akira awakes feeling groggy. He is alone. "Where has Chiharu gone?" wonders Akira. He gets up and starts searching through the doors and cannot find her. Calmly, he just sits down and rests some more. He gets woken up by Chiharu, and he asks "Where did you go?" She replies "I went to go get some groceries so I could make breakfast". He says to her that he wants to help with breakfast, but she simply responds with a no, saying he must be tired after a 12 hour flight. He does not try to argue, because he knows she will still not let him. During breakfast Chiharu asks Akira how Chicago was. Akira tells a long story of how the taxi drivers are reckless; the people are in such a rush, they push everyone out of their way thinking that their lives are more important. "I don't think it's a place I'll be returning to any time soon" Akira says. Chiharu nods her head, understanding how crazy Chicago is. "Enough about me, what's happened since I left?" Akira asks. " Not much, I go to the college three times a week, and usually spend the rest of my time studying for the big test at the end of the semester" Chiharu replies. (Akira and Chiharu have a break from college, the semester had just ended.) "Hey tell you what, let's get dressed and go to Namba's Park, we'll look through the mall and eat there too" Akira says to Chiharu. "Really!? Oh thank you, thank you, thank you" Chiharu replies to Akira. They both get dressed and drive to the mall. On the way there Akira thinks if he should ask her the question that he's wanted to ask for some time. He realizes that tomorrow is their four year anniversary; he knows he has to buy her something special. They went through the mall looking at all kinds of stores. A jewelry store caught Akira's eyes, and told Chiharu he had to go to the bathroom. He went into the store and saw a necklace with multiple sapphires in it and knew that Chiharu would look beautiful wearing it. He asked the man at the counter how much it costs and the man told him it was 180,000 yen. Akira thought to himself if there was anything else he thought that was as pretty as that necklace, he realized that he had enough money to buy the necklace but he would have to work long and hard to make up the money. The man called Akira over and said, " I saw you with your girlfriend, and I know she means a lot to you, so I'll let you have the necklace for 120,000 yen". Akira said yes, took the necklace, and put it in his pocket. He found Chiharu sitting near a fountain staring at the water. "What's wrong?" he asked. She looked up and said "It's nothing." They went to a little restaurant and ate. On the drive back Akira knew something was wrong and asked Chiharu what was wrong. "My mother just died, she had a heart attack, while no one was home. " Chiharu says quietly. Without a word more they arrive at the apartment, and Akira comforts Chiharu as she cries into his shoulder." You know I have to go to her funeral" Chiharu says to Akira. "I know I just had everything so perfect for today" Akira says lowly. "I'm sorry; we can go out when I come back". Akira drives Chiharu to the airport and hugs her before she boards the plane. (2 weeks pass and Chiharu is picked up at the airport). They arrive at Akira's apartment and sit on the couch. "So how did the service go?" Akira asks Chiharu. "It went very well; everyone that knew my mother well was there". "This may be too sudden but, I have reservations tomorrow for our anniversary, do you feel comfortable going?" Akira says to Chiharu. "We can go, I feel ten times better now." Akira stands up from the couch and starts to make dinner. "What are you doing?" Chiharu asks Akira. "You just got back, you must be tired, and I'll cook us up a meal." Akira responds. They sit down and enjoy the meal that Akira has prepared. "Dinner tasted delicious Akira, thank you." Chiharu kisses Akira on the cheek, and goes to sleep. Akira goes into the bedroom an hour later, after wondering how he would give her the necklace and ask her the question at the same time. He decided that he would ask the question on another day. "Good morning sunshine" Chiharu said leaning over Akira with a bright smile on her face. "Good morning, you're up early" Akira responded. "Today' is a special day". Akira says" I know, get dressed, we're going for a walk". Akira and Chiharu get dressed, and climb into the car. Akira is taking Chiharu on a long walk to help her get over her mother's death. They arrive at The Osaka Castle Park, and get out of the car. "You really know how to make a girl feel special" says Chiharu to Akira." Good to know you like it" Akira says with a smile on his face. They walk around the large pond and look at the Koi that live in the pond. They walk around the castle looking at how beautifully it was built. They sit under a Cherry Blossom tree. Chiharu whispers into Akira's ear and says "You have been with me for so long, and have done me no harm, you are the best boyfriend I could ever ask for, I will be loyal as you have been, and I promise not to hurt you". Akira hugs Chiharu for the longest time ever, he kisses her, and they walk back to the car hand in hand. They arrive at the apartment as the sun begins to set. They both get showered and dressed up in their best clothes. Akira comes out with a black tuxedo, waiting for Chiharu to come out. She comes out in a stunning red dress, and Akira's jaw drops. "You look gorgeous Chiharu". Chiharu says "Thank you, I took my time to look the best I could possibly be". Akira then says" Shall we" and takes Chiharu arm in arm to the car. They drive to the restaurant that Akira had a reservation for. The name of the restaurant is The Westin Osaka; they arrive and enter, where they are shown to their table. There they eat a full meal, towards the end Akira starts to wonder if Chiharu will like it or not. "I bought you this necklace when we went to Namba's Park" Akira says. " It's beautiful, it must have cost a fortune, thank you so much, I hope you like my gift as well" Chiharu says with a big smile on her face. She then pulled out a ring with a piece of jade in the middle. "This is an amazing gift Chiharu, thank you for the gift, let's head back to the apartment" They hold hands as they return to the car, and say nothing on the way back. They arrive at the apartment and, they sit down on the couch, and watch Bleach. Akira notices Chiharu looking at him, "What's wrong?" Akira asks. "Oh nothing" Chiharu says with a smile. Chiharu rests her head on Akiras shoulder, and lets out a sigh. "You tired?" Akira says. "No, you just smell really good" Chiharu replies, she raises her head up and looks into Akiras eyes. "Is something bothering you Akira?" "No, why do you ask?" Akira replies. "It's just that you seem really focused on something" Chiharu says. "Well I am focused on something" Akira says. "It better be me", Chiharu replies with a smile. "Are you a psychic?" Akira asks with a surprised look. "Ha-ha, no I just guessed". Chiharu starts to get drowsy; she kisses Akira and goes to bed. Akira realizes it's getting late and decides to go with her. Akira whispers in to Chiharus ear "Aishiteru". Going through a hazy dream Akira starts to dream of Chiharu and, the dream takes a sudden turn, it becomes a nightmare. Akira can't do anything, he watches as Chiharu falls for another man, and leaves Akira alone and heartbroken. Waking up in a cold sweat, Akira believes that he must act or he could lose Chiharu. Akira looks to see if he woke Chiharu up, and quickly lays down trying to not wake her up. Just before he dozes of Akira thinks, "If she's been with me this long, I doubt she'll leave me". They both wake up, and get ready for the day; they both have to go to college. Dropping Chiharu off at her college he gives her a kiss and quickly drives to his college, and catches up with his good friend Takao. Takao quickly spots Akira out and a walk over to him "So, how was the _Windy City?_" "Crazy, just the place for you Takao." Akira says slyly. "I can't wait to start the semester; I think it'll go smoothly". "Hope you feel the same way Takao". "Well we are taking different classes, so you might have a harder time" Takao replies. "Any way, I got to go to class, I'll see you later Akira." The day goes by quickly, and Akira, can't stop thinking about the dream he had last night, he knows that after four years, he would be expected to ask her eventually. He arrives at Chiharus College and she's sitting on a bench waiting patiently. "How was the first day back for you?" Chiharu asks. "It went ten times better than school in Chicago". "How did your day go?" Akira asks back. "Well, just like any other school day, it doesn't change mood or pace; it's slow, and boring." Akira drops Chiharu off at the apartment, "I'll be back, all I have to do is get some stuff from the store." "Hurry up then, I don't want to be alone, for too long." Akira drives away, with thoughts of Chiharu running rampantly through his mind, as a red Suzuki smashes into the passenger side of his car.


End file.
